huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Umbra
Umbra's Title Hello, I wonder about that Legendary Titan... It's Umbra the Shadow Jaguar... Or is it just Umbra? It stated on the Italian Wikipedia. I'd like to hear your reaction. Thank you. From Frostodon 16:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) umbra is the name the shadow jaguar i think is a description Nitram86 19:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Icon Color the color of the icon when the titans are summonig change in base of the background so i think adding pictures of the same icon with different color is useless i think was better find the icon in black like in the fist season. Nitram86 15:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to be doing some maintenance on that when I can. I want to keep a few of them until I can do some "digital magic" to get some higher-resolution icons of a few of the Titans. After that's done, I agree, we really don't need to have multiple images of the same icon as it becomes increasingly likely that only one per Titan will actually be used or referenced. 01:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Umbra Fading Away When Umbra faded away, after transporting Dante's ashes, what became of him? I'm aware that Titans normally return to the Spirit World upon defeat, but Umbra was specifically said to be growing weaker with every use... plus Dante's amulets (including Umbra's) were on hand when he was vaporized. It just seems a little ambiguous; did Umbra return to the Spirit World, fully powered again, when he faded? Or did he actually die? (Omegafire17 (talk) 22:56, June 15, 2014 (UTC)) What became of Umbra is one of the mysteries of Season 2. First, let me clarify that there is no evidence that Titans do, or even can, die. If their Amulet is destroyed, the Titan's tie to Earth is severed, trapping the Titan back in Huntik, the spirit world. As the Titans are spirits, and have been around on Earth since before recorded time (Lord Casterwill's time), they very well may be immortal - though we'd need an official statement before adding that idea to wiki articles. As far as Umbra is concerned, we never saw his Amulet get destroyed. His Amulets couldn't have been destroyed prior to his returning form the Comet, otherwise Umbra would have been unable to return Dante (as his tie to Earth would have been severed). We'll have to wait until Season 3 (if released) to say for sure, but the available info suggests that his Amulet was not destroyed. 23:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) The way Umbra slumps down with his eyes flickering shut in his final scene like that of someone dying combined with the specific referrals to Umbra's decreasing strength and how his intended use did not go further than transporting the team to the Spiral Mark does indicate that he ultimately paid the price by teleporting back Dante's ashes. I think the wiki should that at least acknowledge that Umbra may no longer be alive in the sense that he can't be summoned back to fight and has ended up like Sabriel did originally. Thunderbolt87 (talk • ) 00:43, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Umbra's a difficult point in himself, and it's rather difficult to address without jumping to conclusions. One main difficulty is that in-series evidence is that Titans don't actually die, noting Powerbonded Sabriel as well as the Titans devoured by Legion. Both situations involved the destruction of Amulets, which I don't think we saw with Umbra. Something else seemingly did a similar sparkle-disappear from on top of Dante's ashes, but I'm not able to see clearly enough what it was ("Dante's Return", around the 17:50 mark). Maybe a clearer view can say something. This also seems to indicate that I should actually get Netflix at some point. Another difficulty is that Umbra really isn't a battle Titan due to his diminishing powers (even since found by Dante), so his use in the battle against the Betrayer wouldn't have made sense anyway when Lok's two Legendary Titans were already used up. Another possibility is to see if Dante typically wore Umbra's ring even when not using it in previous episodes. 09:51, August 10, 2018 (UTC)